


Странная жизнь Леона Оркотта

by Sapiens_Trot



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M, Psichology, Slash, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapiens_Trot/pseuds/Sapiens_Trot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>это постманга, где Леон отправляется искать графа Ди</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. глава 1

Леон постучался в дверь с привычным замиранием сердца – а вдруг? Вдруг он достиг конца своего путешествия? 

Дверь открыл низенький улыбчивый китаец и Леон, извинившись, развернулся и пошел обратно в отель. По дороге зашел в магазинчик и купил несколько банок пива. В груди кольнуло разочарованием, в горле появился горький ком, но детектив не собирался сдаваться вот так просто. Граф Ди был здесь. Просто Леон опоздал.

Он опаздывал вот уже два года – время, которое потребовалось ему, чтобы продать квартиру и уйти с работы, оказалось слишком долгим, и он на полгода отстал от Ди. Даже окончательно не выздоровев, он пустился в погоню, собирая любые слухи о зоомагазинчике и графе Ди. 

В принципе, ему сейчас прекрасно бы пригодился любой граф Ди – хоть дедушка, хоть прапрадед – лишь бы узнать, где находится их непутевый внук. 

Он на вырученные от продажи квартиры деньги путешествовал по миру. Как только узнавал про появление графа – срывался с места и немедленно ехал туда. Еще ходил по зоомагазинам, особенно ни на что не надеясь, но вдруг? Ведь не в каждом китайском квартале был странный зоомагазин со странным хозяином, правда? По старым полицейским каналам ему сообщали, если было что-то по его поискам, но пока все было тщетно.

Завтра он собирался отправиться в следующий большой город – статистика показывала, что в таких граф Ди и появлялся чаще всего. А пока он лежал на кровати в дешевом гостиничном номере и пил пиво, стараясь не впадать в уныние. 

Скоро вот уже два года, как он ездит по миру, следуя за мечтой. Той мечтой, что так неосмотрительно показал ему Ди и затем жестоко выбросил Леона из нее. Да и сам Ди был мечтой – в какой-то мере. Леон грустно улыбался в темноту, не в силах выбросить из памяти тот корабль в облаках и Ди. Сладкоежку, загадочного, преступного графа. Он разбирался не только в животных, но и в людях. 

Сейчас Леон, обдумывая прошлые дела, понимал, что граф был прав. Прав в большинстве случаев и, хотя детектив не до конца понимал, что там случилось(даже в случае с кроликами, чуть не заполонившими весь город), но, если выслушать обе стороны…

Мать несчастной девочки утверждала, что купила у графа собственную воскресшую дочь, но женщине не верили, считая ее сумасшедшей. Еще бы! После того, как на ее глазах кролики сожрали ее мужа, она и в самом деле немного помешалась. Но сам граф говорил, что никакой девочки не было. Был странный кролик, которого накормили сладостями.

Но, если вспомнить все странности, связанные с зоомагазином, и только на секундочку допустить, что женщина действительно видела свою умершую от наркотиков дочь…

Иногда Леону казалось, что он приближается к разгадке тайны. Иногда, – что он сходит с ума. Иногда он ловил себя на мысли, что думает как Ди, который считал, что животные намного более достойны, чем люди.

Иногда он придумывал, что скажет Ди, когда, наконец, найдет его. Может, он скажет «Привет!» - и протянет ему коробочку с пирожными. Граф улыбнется и впустит его. И все будет как прежде.

А может, Леон скажет ему, что понял, о чем тогда, на корабле, говорил ему Ди. И что граф был прав. И Ди примет его в свою мечту и, может даже, позволит остаться.

И Леон будет жить в его магазинчике, и ругаться с Ди, и пить его омерзительно сладкий чай, и подозрительно смотреть на новых покупателей…  
Детектив Оркотт заснул. 

Ему снилось, что он нашел Ди. И тот согласился оставить Леона в магазине только на правах животного: «Люди – самые опасные животные в мире! А вы не знали, детектив?» - и заливисто смеялся. А вместо животных в его магазине были странно одетые люди. И Леон был среди них.

На подоконнике открытого окна комнаты детектива сидел странный человек, очень похожий на графа Ди, и улыбался, глядя на спящего мужчину.

 

Утром Леон проснулся с головной болью. Это уже стало его привычкой – после каждой неудачной попытки напиваться, чтобы не жалеть себя. После пива засыпалось легко. 

У него было еще около шести часов до самолета. Он собрал вещи – все они влезли в небольшую спортивную сумку, расплатился за номер и зашел в маленькую кафешку по соседству, перекусить. 

Кофе был отменный, сандвич черствый, яичница пережаренная. Леон медленно пил кофе и рассматривал оживленную улицу за окном. Мысли были медленные и еще словно сонные, поэтому детектив не сразу осознал, что к нему за столик кто-то присаживается. А когда увидел, кто это – подавился.

\- Ди? – просипел он сквозь сокращающееся горло, смахивая слезы, и тотчас же понял – Ди, да не тот.

У этого глаза выглядели старше. И улыбался он не так, как это помнил Леон. И детектив попробовал еще раз:

\- Дедушка? 

Граф улыбнулся и Леон в который раз поразился их сходству.

\- Я слышал, вы ищете моего внука. 

Детектив, стремясь скрыть замешательство, кивнул и отпил кофе. В голове было пусто – неужели вот так просто? 

\- А зачем вы ему? – от невозмутимого тона Оркотт чуть опять не поперхнулся. А действительно – зачем? Леон еще никогда не задумывался над этим вопросом. Для него все было просто – он найдет Ди, возможно, даже останется с ним. А вот нужен ли он самому Ди? Может, граф уже и забыл его? 

Дедушка наблюдал за ним. Официантка принесла ему кофе в красивой фарфоровой чашечке. Леон молчал, не зная, что сказать.

\- Мне хотелось бы, чтобы я был нужен Ди, – наконец, сказал он. – Но, скорее, это я нуждаюсь в нем. Ваш внук показал мне прекрасную сказку, да вот только не мне она предназначена…

\- И вы не можете с этим смириться, Оркотт? – проницательные глаза графа, казалось, смотрели в самую душу и, если чуть прикрыть глаза, то казалось, что напротив детектива сидит сам Ди. От этого становилось совсем муторно. Леон не хотел думать о том, что может оказаться не нужен своенравному хозяину зоомагазинчика, и тот отправит его восвояси. И два года будут потрачены впустую. Но самое страшное, что Леон не знал, как дальше жить в этом случае.

\- Я… я не знаю, чего хочу. Просто… - «Просто быть рядом с ним. » - Оркотт не сказал это, но, казалось, и не нужно было. Дедуля Ди и так все понимал, даже то, чего не понимал сам Леон. Он сказал детективу адрес – это было совсем недалеко, буквально в нескольких часах езды.

\- Мой внук будет там через три дня. И, если ты все сделаешь правильно, в чем я, честно говоря, сомневаюсь, то он не выгонит тебя.

Дедуля ушел, не расплатившись. А Леон отупело сидел за столиком, пытаясь осознать, что вот оно – он нашел Ди. И теперь его задача лишь остаться рядом с ним.

Три дня – это очень много, если знать, что сделать, и ничтожно мало, чтобы придумать, что сказать и как появиться.

Леон снял в этом довольно–таки большом городе квартиру совсем недалеко от китайского квартала, нашел, где делают самые лучшие в городе пирожные. Даже побрился. И стал придумывать речь, после которой Ди, проникнувшись, кинется ему в ноги и вопросит: «Как же я раньше жил без тебя, Леон?!»

Речь придумалась отличная, детектив даже записал ее на бумажку, чтобы не забыть. И вот, рано утром третьего дня, прихватив коробочку пирожных, он пошел прогуляться по китайскому кварталу. 

Примерно в районе обеда он купил себе пирожок у улыбчивого косоглазого мальчишки на улице и, прячась от неожиданно поднявшегося ветра, зашел в небольшую подворотню перекусить. 

Пирожок одуряющее пах, еще теплый, и Леон неожиданно пожалел, что не купил еще несколько штук. Возле его ног начала крутиться бродячая полосатая кошка, выпрашивая кусочек, и детектив, пожалев ее, бросил остаток пирожка. Потом вздохнул и пошел дальше, стараясь не помять коробку со сладостями. Кошка увязалась за ним.

Завернув за угол, там, где он буквально пару минут назад купил пирожок, Леон … ошалел. Только что здесь была антикварная лавка. Теперь же ее не было. Была знакомая вывеска.

Детектив постучался, ногой нервно отпихивая ластящуюся кошку и лихорадочно вспоминая заготовленную речь. 

Дверь распахнулась. Взгляд Ди всего на секунду задержался на Оркотте, потом граф мигом кинулся к облезлой дворовой кошке, напрочь игнорируя протянутую коробку пирожных.

\- Детектив! Это же египетская мао! Где вы ее нашли? Это мне? – Он распрямился, бережно держа грязную кошку на руках, осторожно поддерживая ее под мягкое пузико, глаза его сияли. Леон обреченно кивнул и протянул уже осточертевшую ему коробку. Ди улыбнулся и жестом пригласил его внутрь.

В магазинчике все было так, как помнил Леон. Ди сгрузил вмиг заважничавшую кошку на колени Оркотту и пошел ставить чайник. Детектив оглянулся, механически поглаживая кошку, и выдохнул. Кажется, все прошло не так уж и плохо.

Ди, казалось, совсем не удивился его приходу. А ведь два года уже прошло. Леон надулся, смутно осознавая, что, если бы не дедуля, он мог бы искать этот зоомагазин до самой смерти и так и не найти. И Ди ему бы и намека не подал бы, где находится. От таких мыслей детектив ощутил растущую неуверенность. Он совсем не нужен Ди…

Чай был на удивление вкусный и не такой уж и сладкий. Неужели граф помнит, что Леона воротит от сладкого? Быстрый взгляд на Ди заставил его занервничать по новой – тот пил чай и ворковал с кошкой. Египетской чего-то-там, Леон не запомнил. 

Он сидел на диване дурак-дураком и наблюдал, как Ди разговаривает с кошкой, при том всем с самим Леоном даже не поздоровались! Или дедуля предупредил Ди о будущем визитере? В этой семейке все может быть. Во внезапном приступе паранойи Леон заподозрил, что кошку ему под ноги подкинул тоже дедуля, зная, что Ди поведется на такое.

\- Детектив, вам не нравится чай? Вы совсем не пьете. Или мало сахара? – внезапно забеспокоился Ди. Леона практически затрясло от нервов и он, забыв свою приготовленную речь, выпалил:

\- Ди, можно я останусь у тебя?

Граф недоуменно моргнул – кажется, Леону удалось ошарашить его, и поставил чашку на низкий столик.

\- Ты хочешь остаться здесь? У меня? После того, что было?

Оркотт, не вполне уверенный в своей способности прямо сейчас связно сказать несколько предложений, активно закивал. И в знак своей лояльности отхлебнул теплого чая, всем своим существом выражая наслаждение его вкусом.

Ди усмехнулся.

\- Ну что ж. Человек у меня в магазинчике еще не жил, хотя не думаю, что на тебя найдется покупатель… - он проследил за тем, как Леон чуть не подавился, вспомнив свой сон. Хотя чего уж там, детектив прекрасно осознавал, что остался бы и на таких условиях. Ди стал его целью, его одержимостью.

\- Но ты же понимаешь, Леон, что у меня есть условия? И если ты не согласишься на них, ты уйдешь. 

О, черт. Условия. Чем-то это напоминало стандартный контракт Ди, и Оркотт с внезапным холодком вспомнил, как граф с улыбкой отвечал на его обвинения, что покупатель нарушил контракт и в таком случае, магазин не несет никакой ответственности. 

\- И какие условия?

Ди опять почесывал кошку, нимало не беспокоясь, что грязь с ее лапок пачкает его одежду.

\- Ты не трогаешь никакие живые существа в моем магазине. Это первое. Пусть даже они захотят попробовать тебя на вкус, ты убегаешь. Но, ни в коем случае не калечишь и не убиваешь их. Это понятно?

Понятно, чего уж там. В магазинчике Ди собраны самые редкие животные. А людей, таких, как Леон – миллиарды. Детектив кивнул.

\- Только ты уж предупреди их, что и меня «пробовать на вкус», как ты выразился, не надо.

\- Конечно, – Ди склонил голову, соглашаясь. – Второе. Ты обрываешь все контакты с внешним миром. Ни звонков, ни писем, ничего. И это понятно. Ди в розыске. У него могут еще найтись враги. А через Леона его будет легко выследить. Жаль только, Крису не позвонил в последний раз. Со вздохом Леон согласился и с этим.

Ди, казалось, удивился. Скорее всего, он ожидал, что детектив откажется. Ну ладно…

\- И третье, самое важное… - Оркотт навострил уши, гадая, что же там может быть самое важное, после таких-то условий. - Ничему не удивляйся.  
Ди мило улыбнулся.

Леон криво улыбнулся в ответ. Его поиски закончены. Да только вот остался он в магазинчике все равно на птичьих правах. Как животное, невесело улыбнулся он и допил чай. В глазах потемнело, и детектив Оркотт мягко опустился на диван, засыпая.

Девушка в оборванной одежде неопределенного цвета потянулась на коленях Ди и промурлыкала:

\- Он хорррроший. Ты оставишь его?

Ди усмехнулся и почесал ее за ушком, от чего девушка, изогнувшись, мягко лизнула его пальцы.  
\- Оставлю. Он же сам попросил.


	2. глава 2

Леон просыпался медленно, словно толчками выплывая из сна. Удивления и в самом деле не было – не то, чтобы он ожидал такой подлянки от Ди, но … это было в его стиле.

Зрение постепенно прояснилось, и детектив обнаружил, что лежит в кровати. Остальная часть комнаты была скрыта от него вышитым в китайском стиле балдахином. Потянувшись, Леон обнаружил, что обнажен. Сие смущающее обстоятельство немного обескуражило парня – кто раздевал его? Сам граф? 

Откуда–то справа послышалось мяуканье. Кошка? Леон перетряхнул одеяло, насколько достал, но кровать была довольно широка - на ней могли вольготно раскинуться три – четыре человека, поэтому к краю кровати детектив не добрался.

В нижнем правом углу зашевелилось одеяло, приподнимаясь довольно высоко – словно кошка потягивалась, и обрадованный Леон тут же потянул одеяло на себя.

И тут же замотал головой и потер глаза. Ди сказал ничему не удивляться. Но как реагировать, если вместо кошки обнаружилась привлекательная девица в коротенькой маечке и шортиках? И она мяукала! 

\- О! Ты проснулся, наконец, – Девушка потянулась и перевернулась на спину, играя с кисточкой балдахина. Леон медленно, но верно краснел.  
\- Ди сказал, чтобы ты, как проснешься, спускался внииииз. Он заварил чай.

Леон раньше не видел людей в зоомагазине, поэтому рискнул спросить:

\- А ты кто? Я тебя раньше не видел.

Девушка уставилась на него, широко распахнув глаза и не моргая. Увидев, что у нее вертикальные зрачки, Леон мудро решил не нервничать.  
\- Как не видел? Ты дал мне вкусный пирожок и привел сюда!

Он не кормил девиц пирожками. Но если вспомнить…

\- Ты кошка?! Ты та кошка?

\- Привыкай, Леон, – Ди мягко улыбнулся, заходя в комнату без стука. – Или ты забыл уже, что у меня не вполне обычные животные?

\- Я помню! – Оркотт отчаянно старался не краснеть. – А где моя одежда?

\- Я забрал ее из твоей квартиры, – Ди сморщил нос, еще под впечатлением от посещения обиталища детектива – как всегда, там был жуткий бардак. – Вещи сам разберешь.

\- Эммм…- Леон с немой мольбой в глазах уставился на Ди и тот, правильно все поняв, отодвинул балдахин с одной стороны и подопнул ножкой сумку. Оркотт мигом скатился с кровати и спрятался за балдахин, одеваясь. Ди и девушка синхронно возвели очи небу, поражаясь его стыдливости.

\- Леон, голым я тебя уже видел. А Рина юридически кошка, – забавляясь, хмыкнул Ди. Из-за свисающей ткани раздалось сердитое фырканье и Оркотт появился – уже привычно одетый в синие застиранные джинсы и футболку.

\- Знаю я ваших кошек! И вообще! – Он гневно уставился на девушку, - что ты делала у меня под одеялом?

\- Я сказал ей разбудить тебя, но Рина, я так думаю, устала и заснула. Так? – Ди мило улыбнулся девушке-кошке. Та кивнула и вновь начала сосредоточенно играть висюлькой. Когти у нее, как заметил вздрогнувший Леон, были вполне себе нечеловеческих размеров.

-Пошли пить чай, – кивнул детектив.

 

\- Послушай, Леон, – Ди смотрел на него поверх чашки своим хитрющим лисьим взглядом.

\- М? – Детектив пил чай почти с наслаждением. Кажется, у него уже выработалась привычка. Он уже не вздрагивал, видя, какие существа живут в магазинчике Ди – ведь раньше он уже видел их, правда? Некоторые были весьма ничего, а их наряды были весьма откровенны. К сожалению, некоторые отнеслись к Оркотту, как к еде на ножках, поэтому детектив старался осторожничать и не передвигаться по магазину один, чтобы ненароком не нарушить первое условие. Магазин, кстати, был изнутри намного больше, чем это казалось снаружи. Леон не удивлялся. Он жил уже в магазине примерно неделю и вполне себе вписался в нехитрый быт. 

Также он узнал, что Ди может как-то передвигать весь магазинчик с его обитателями из города в город. Правда, на резонный вопрос Леона, почему Ди не сделал так два года назад, тот лишь улыбнулся и смолчал. Ди вообще оказался не слишком разговорчив, зато обитатели магазина трещали, не переставая. Они перемывали кости друг другу, своим знакомым, родственникам, самому Леону, и даже Ди. Родственникам Ди тоже отводилось немалое место в их сплетнях.

Иногда появлялись покупатели. Леон не показывался им на глаза, не вполне уверенный в своем праве это сделать. Но, в общем и целом, ему нравилось. Он молчал вместе с Ди, помогал ему возиться с несколькими малышами, появившимися в магазине недавно – они просто обожали Леона и при случае просто висли на нем, требуя рассказать очередную байку из жизни людей. Леон рассказывал, и ему даже не всегда верили.

Идиллия. Вот только… Он постепенно забывал свою жизнь. Недавно поймал себя на мысли, что не может вспомнить имена коллег, с которыми работал несколько лет. Тихая, спокойная жизнь магазинчика постепенно становилась его реальностью, вымещая все остальное. Леон не сопротивлялся этому, почти уверенный, что через полгодика очередной покупатель увидит его, сидящего у ног Ди. И не узнает в нем человека. А граф лишь улыбнется и скажет «Это редкое животное привезено из Нового Света. Такие водятся лишь там.»

Детективу казалось, что он медленно и с удовольствием сходит с ума. Ди молчал, ничего не спрашивая, а самому начинать разговор Леону казалось неуместным. 

Поэтому он молчал. Смотрел на Ди. Как тот двигается, даже чай заваривает с изяществом. Теперь Леон понимал, что в современной одежде граф будет смотреться неуместно. 

Он слушал голос Ди – тихий и спокойный, когда тот разговаривал со своими питомцами, но Леон помнил, сколько яда может скрываться в том голосе.

Оркотт сходил с ума по собственному желанию – он начал еще тогда, когда бросился искать Ди. Если бы он остался, не поехал в никуда… Если бы он не зашел тогда в подозрительный зоомагазин! Но чего уж теперь вздыхать? Он влюблен в Ди, он отравлен им – таинственный граф заполонил его сердце и душу, не прилагая абсолютно никаких усилий к этому. Леон был одержим им, в то же время прекрасно понимая, что ничего из этого все равно не выйдет. Ди ведь даже не человек!

Но от таких мыслей становилось хуже и Леон продолжал ничего не делать. 

Он просто смотрел.

\- Леон? – граф выглядел обеспокоенным и Оркотт мысленно выругал себя. Надо же, недотепа эдакий! Задумался так сильно, что забыл даже, где находится!

\- Да? Прости, отвлекся, – он улыбнулся. Ди, кажется успокоился.

\- Леон, я прошу тебя о помощи. 

Детектив весь обратился в слух. Он нужен Ди?

\- Конечно! Что нужно делать? 

Ди откусил кусочек пирожного и задумался, с чего начать рассказ:

\- Слышал ли ты о сильфах? Это воплощенные духи воздуха, элементали. Это прекрасные юноши и девушки, чьи тела легки, а одежда прозрачна, как воздух. Их давно никто уже не видел, и я задумал найти нескольких. Но в этом заключается некоторая сложность – вызвать сильфа легко, но вот как связать его, чтобы он не противился и остался с нами? Ведь вызванный сильф исчезает после вызова. Можно поймать его насильно, но это не входит в мои планы. Я придумал кое-что, но мне потребуется твоя помощь, Леон.

\- Помощь в удержании воздуха, я правильно понял? – уточнил парень.

\- Мммм… Почти, – улыбнулся граф. – Я собираюсь сегодня ночью вызвать нескольких сильфов. В твою задачу будет входить лишь разжечь в нужное время благовония.

Детектив с подозрением уставился на графа. Благовония. Тогда как сильфы это воплощение воздуха. Его осенило.

\- Ты хочешь одурманить их! Но я думал, ты не используешь нечестные методы со своими зверюшками! – он довольно раскинулся на диване, полный уверенности в собственном превосходстве. Граф мухлюет! Это что-то новенькое.

\- Нет, детектив, тут все будет по-честному. В благовониях будет наркотик, который подействует и на меня. А сильфов он сделает немного тяжелее, что позволит им оставаться в магазинчике.

Леон покачал головой.

\- Все равно это обман. А если они узнают?

Ди лишь улыбнулся, и у Оркотта появилось страшное подозрение. Словно холодными пальцами по спине заскребли. Но что он мог поделать?

 

Подготовка к ритуалу прошла быстро. Леон научился в несколько секунд разжигать курильницу. После этого Ди вручил ему немаленький пакетик с наркотиком. Леон не распознал его, хотя Ди мог по своим криминальным каналам достать что угодно и откуда угодно. Близился вечер.

Детектива все равно терзали смутные сомнения по поводу предстоящей авантюры. Его не покидала мысль, что они чего-то не учли. Кроме того, он не знал, что будет в случае провала, что тоже немало нервировало.

Ди начал читать заклинание – ранее, в средние века, это был самый верный способ вызвать сильфов. Леон, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, сидел за ширмой, с курильницей наготове.

Воздух вдруг резко посвежел, и появилось колючее ощущение на языке. Явственно почудился запах мяты. Или не мяты, но чего – то вроде нее, свежее и холодное до невозможности. Леон зажег курильницу и стал ждать. От нее поплыл почти осязаемый в этом чистом воздухе сладковатый дымок и детектив осознал, в чем их первая ошибка. 

Ди разговаривал с сильфами на их языке – их было двое, оба вроде парни – высокие и прекрасные. Длинные волосы их струились до самых бедер и, казалось, не подчинялись законам гравитации, свободно колыхаясь вокруг сильфов. Все это Леон разглядел в маленькую дырочку в ширме, стараясь не дышать и предупредить Ди, что план срывается. Предупредить не было как. 

Сильфы обступили Ди, смеясь, гладили его волосы и одежды, что-то щебетали на своем языке. Кажется, их забавляла плотность и осязаемость графа, который, как назло, стоял спиной к ширме! Между тем, наркотик начинал действовать. 

Леон, уже немного поплывший, увидел, как сильфы опускаются на пол ступнями – раньше они зависали немного выше. Как они с удивлением чирикают, рассматривая свои полупрозрачные одежды и вполне уже плотные тела. Недовольства, к своему удивлению, Леон не заметил – лишь радостное изумление существ, ранее никогда не бывшими тяжелее нескольких миллиграмм.

Ди обернулся к Леону и детектив с удивлением заметил, что наркотик на графа подействовал гораздо сильнее. Леон еще мог более - менее связно мыслить, а глаза Ди уже были затуманены, движения стали более плавными, хотя и нечеткими.

Ди слабо и немного растерянно улыбался сильфам, явно забыв, что должен был делать. А вот Леон не забыл. Они должны заключить контракт с сильфами, чтобы те сами остались в магазинчике. А Ди молчал, еле заметно покачиваясь и улыбаясь. Потом вообще опустился на пол, садясь, и расслабленно провел рукой по лицу, словно пытаясь прогнать туман перед глазами.

От увиденного у детектива кровь буквально закипела. Он осторожно поставил курильницу на пол – Ди не говорил, что ее нужно гасить, и вышел из-за ширмы. 

Пока он совершал эти нехитрые действия, граф уже успел разлечься на толстом ковре, томно потягиваясь и, кажется, вообще не соображая, где находится. Разомлевшие сильфы примостились рядом, и только теперь у Леона появилась возможность нормально их рассмотреть. 

Прекрасны. Это первая мысль, появившаяся у него. Они прекрасны. И чем-то неуловимо похожи на Ди. Идельные пропорции изящных тел, тонкие черты лица. У одного были синеватые волосы, у второго – зеленые.

В целом троица на ковре напоминала несколько моделей, заглянувших в притон покурить опия. Леон рассмеялся. Он чувствовал себя таким легким, словно его тело было наполнено пузырьками из шампанского. Легким и счастливым – Ди протянул к нему руки, и парень опустился на пол возле него. Синеволосый сильф, представившийся как Оос – в его исполнении это было похоже на свист ветра за окном ненастной ночью, - немедленно обнял детектива со спины. Леон в наркотической пелене позволил ему это, отстраненно наблюдая, как зеленоволосый Хон гладит графа по волосам и пытается расстегнуть на том одежду.

Тонкие пальцы зарылись в его волосы, искусно массируя кожу – Леон откинул голову назад и тихонько застонал от наслаждения. Вторая рука пробралась под футболку и гладила кожу, пальчиками тихонько растирая шрамы. Детектив потихоньку растворялся в удовольствии, пока случайный взгляд, брошенный на Ди, не напомнил ему о деле. На просьбу остаться Оос тихонько рассмеялся и снял с Леона футболку. Конечно, он останется, если этого хочет тяжелый человек.

Оркотт долго целовал его, ощущая на языке вкус зеленых яблок, потом потянулся к графу, и с обидой отметил, что тот уже заснул. Не решившись сотворить с ним ничего такого, Леон погладил Ди по растрепавшимся волосам и повернулся и сильфам. Оос и Хон ждали его с одинаковыми озорными улыбками. Пообещав детективу, что останутся в магазинчике, они медленно – сказывались наркотики – испарились, решив закончить какие-то свои дела. 

Леон поморщился – голова без притока свежего воздуха внезапно страшно потяжелела, поднял Ди на руки и медленно, натыкаясь на стены, пошел в свою комнату. Кровать у него большая, а где комната графа, он не знал.

 

Вопреки опасениям, наутро плохо не было. Хотелось пить. Леон потянулся, пытаясь проснуться полностью и разбудить мозг, пока еще вполне себе мирно спящий. Потом он наткнулся на Ди и замер, чтобы не разбудить его.

Обычно Ди будил его. И Леон всегда ложился спать раньше, чем граф. Поэтому спящего Ди видел в первый раз. 

Немного растрепанные волосы – Хон вчера так усердно их лохматил… Легкая улыбка, будто Ди снится что-то очень приятное… Леон лежал возле Ди и не смел пошевелиться, даже задержал дыхание, чтобы не спугнуть эту сонную красоту. Ди часто путали с девчонкой – в том не последнюю роль играла его одежда, страшно похожая на платье, но сейчас Леон не смог бы даже сказать, кто лежит перед ним. Хранители имели андрогинную внешность и, вздумай Ди накраситься, то точно был бы похож на девушку. Леону внезапно захотелось посмотреть на накрашенного графа. Наверняка, ему пойдет. Сам Леон смотрелся бы глупо, но не Ди.

Леон отвел глаза и начал усердно смотреть в потолок – Ди заморгал, просыпаясь, потом потянулся и охнул, схватившись за голову:  
\- Леон! Как все прошло? Я ничего не помню! Сильфы появились?

\- Ты вообще ничего не помнишь? – у детектива появилось садистское желание порассказывать всяких небылиц и он даже начал придумывать их – но при взгляде на обеспокоенного Ди это желание прошло. – Все прошло хорошо, сильфы появятся к вечеру у нас. Хотя ты накурился и ничего не сделал для этого! – при воспоминании о том, как вольготно Ди раскинулся на ковре перед сильфами, внезапно стало обидно. Никогда граф не сделает так для Леона. 

Ди хмыкнул.

\- Ну я же не зря просил тебя о помощи. А у тебя, кстати, губы напухли, – он негромко засмеялся, довольный, что поймал Оркотта.  
Леон быстро прикоснулся пальцами к губам и убедился, что Ди прав. Чертов Оос искусал ему губы, а он даже не почувствовал!  
\- Зато сильфы остаются у нас! – негромко огрызнулся детектив. – Я тут пахал, как ежик, а ты вырубился и нихрена не сделал ради общего дела! А между прочим, я обоих уговорил остаться!

Ди внезапно посерьезнел и внимательно посмотрел на детектива, начавшего от такого постепенно краснеть. Обоих? И губы искусаны? Он покачал головой.

\- Ну надо же, Леон… Не ожидал от тебя такого, – настроение неожиданно испортилось от одной только мысли, что там Оркотт вытворял с сильфами. Да и сам хорош! Не рассчитал, что наркотик окажется таким сильным – видать, неразбавлен был, исключительной чистоты.

Ди поднялся с кровати и, отговорившись тем, что ему нужно переодеться, заспешил к себе, досадуя на ходу.

Леон, наконец, разделся, и опять нырнул под одеяло. С чего это граф так надулся? Ведь все прошло хорошо и в зоомагазине появятся новые обитатели. Оркотт покачал головой и опять заснул. Понять графа Ди невозможно.


	3. глава 3

Сильфы появились уже ближе к вечеру, когда Леон проснулся и приводил себя в порядок. Спать уже не хотелось, но ночью особо ничего и не поделаешь тоже. Детектив умылся и теперь стоял перед зеркалом, прикидывая, стоит ли ему побриться или можно еще денек подождать. Решив, что вполне можно побриться и с утра, пошел в комнату.

В этот-то момент и появились сильфы. Уже намного более материальные – по собственному желанию заключив соглашение, они обрели форму и тело. Пусть не такое тяжелое, как у обычного человека, но все же…

Леон вздохнул, наблюдая, как на его кровати постепенно появляются Оос и Хон. Еще немного – и можно сказать, что в его кровати поперебывала половина обитателей магазинчика, включая даже самого графа Ди. И неважно, что безо всякого пошлого подтекста, звучать это утверждение будет все равно!

\- Привет, ребятки. По поводу комнаты обращайтесь к Ди, он вас разместит и все здесь покажет. Кормежка у него же, все вопросы туда же. Я тут ни за что не отвечаю, – Леон ерничал, не зная, что сказать. Да, юридически, если можно так выразиться, контракт с сильфами заключил именно он. Но ведь это все Ди придумал? Так вот пусть теперь это и расхлебывает!

Сильфы заулыбались. Воздух в комнате посвежел, как после длительного проветривания.

\- Как бы нам не хотелось сейчас появиться у Ди, мы не можем, – в четыре руки Леона раздели, детектив даже опомниться не успел.

\- Постойте, вы что творите? И почему не можете? – Парни ничего криминального пока не делали, и Леон расслабился, позволив уложить себя на кровать. Его кожу поглаживали прохладные струйки воздуха, заставляя чуть поеживаться, но в целом ощущения были потрясные!

Хон улыбнулся, присев около Оркотта, пока его товарищ с любопытством рассматривал шрамы на теле детектива.

\- Хм… Мы не имеем права трогать Ди, как бы нам того не хотелось, – он пожал плечами, с усмешкой наблюдая за жмурящимся от удовольствия Леоном. – А тебя нам трогать можно. 

\- А у меня нет таких интересных отметин! – Оос сильно надавил на самый свежий шрам и, заметив, что Леон поморщился, повторил нажатие, наблюдая за реакцией. – Откуда они? Или люди это специально делают? Но тогда почему они бессистемны?

У Леона было не то чтобы много шрамов – несколько от пуль, некоторые – самые тонкие – от ножевых ранений. Были на его теле и шрамы от животных, напущенных папашей графа Ди.

Оркотт рассмеялся, пытаясь скрыть смущение.

\- Нет, это не специально. Я раньше… - он внезапно с испугом замер. А что он делал раньше? Память отказывалась выдавать сводку по этому поводу. Но он же не жил в магазине всю свою жизнь, правда же нет?! После нескольких мучительно страшных секунд Леон, наконец, вспомнил.

\- Я раньше работал в полиции – это специальное формирование, я и остальные, подобные мне, мы ловили преступников. Иногда те сопротивлялись и причиняли мне вред. Шрамы это зажившие раны. Каждый из них был когда-то живой болью…

Оркотт сглотнул, пытаясь побороть панику. Он был прав! Воспоминания постепенно уходят! Но… скорее всего, Ди знает об этом. И если Леон уйдет, нарушит контракт, то, наверное, вспомнит все. Но тогда в его жизни не будет Ди…

Леон закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как на удивление сильные пальцы Хона разминают ему спину. Оос поглаживал детектива по волосам, заставляя те чуть потрескивать – как у кошки, если ее долго гладить, вдруг подумалось Леону.

Ему вдруг стало все равно. Совершенно безразлично, что с ним будет. Если он продолжит жить здесь, то… То что? Он потеряет память и будет думать, что жил так всегда? В зоомагазинчике Хранителя, считая себя неведомой зверюшкой?

Оркотт горько вздохнул. Он сам выбрал это. А потеря памяти даже вполне закономерна, если взглянуть на это с точки зрения Ди – он не будет вспоминать прошлое, не будет скучать по Крису, у него никогда не будет ностальгии, и таким образом Ди оказывается в безопасности с этой стороны – Леон никогда его не предаст и не сдаст ни полиции, ни врагам Ди – просто потому, что не будет знать об их существовании.

Он закрыл глаза, полностью отдаваясь ощущениям. Сильфы гладили его, с интересом изучали его реакции на прикосновения – у них никогда не было материальных тел, вспомнил Леон, им самим в диковину прикасаться к кому-то. Это напомнило ему кое-что…

\- А почему вы не можете трогать Ди? Вчера Хон прикасался к нему, - негромко спросил он, чувствуя, как с него снимают джинсы. Сильфы хихикали от прикосновений к грубой ткани. Это было забавно. Леон улыбнулся, не открывая глаз.

\- К нему можно прикасаться, но не так, - возразил Оос, поглаживая шрам на животе детектива. Его просто неодолимо притягивали эти кусочки изуродованной плоти.

\- Не так? – Леон распахнул глаза, почувствовав прикосновения языка к шее. Хон, расположившийся возле него, непринужденно облизывал губы, словно пробуя детектива на вкус. И Леона осенило.

\- К нему нельзя прикасаться вот так? 

\- Именно, – с улыбкой подтвердил Оос, наблюдая, как Хон целует детектива, не давая тому даже шанса отстраниться.

Целоваться с сильфом – это особое удовольствие. Воздух не закончится, как бы ты не старался – эту простую истину Леон усвоил почти сразу. Но все равно его не покидало ощущение, что сильфы несерьезны с ним. Это не походило на соблазнение – скорее, на изучение.

\- А почему к Ди нельзя так прикасаться? – гнул свою линию Леон, как только Хон отвлекся и прекратил поцелуй. Подозрительному детективу чудилась в словах сильфов некоторая недосказанность по этому поводу. – Значит, к графам Ди нельзя приставать? – он закусил губу, со свистом втягивая воздух, когда Оос погладил его ниже живота.

\- А здесь у тебя тоже есть шрамы? – любопытный сильф потянул за последний клочок ткани, который еще оставался на Оркотте, явно намереваясь посмотреть, что там да как.

\- Ты мне на вопрос ответь, а я тебе, – краснеющий Леон вцепился в свои трусы мертвой хваткой, не позволяя проказливым созданиям одурачить себя и, затуманив голову сладкими речами и прикосновениями, добиться своего и исчезнуть, а его оставить в дураках.

\- Прадед Ди в свое время неплохо развлекался, как рассказывали, – Хон тихо засмеялся. – О его похождениях почти что легенды рассказывали. Да и дед с отцом не отставали. А нынешний Ди не таков…

Леон попытался задуматься над этим, какая – то деталь явно ускользала от него, но ничего не приходило в голову, а Оос потянул сильнее, намереваясь узнать ответ на свой вопрос простым практическим методом и…

\- Детектив! Что вы себе позволяете! Как не стыдно! – прогремело от дверей, и Леон почти с ужасом увидел Ди.

Граф просто кипел от возмущения и негодования. Как так можно! Он только убедил себя, что все произошедшее вчера – его вина, ведь сам Ди не рассчитал, что наркотик окажется таким сильным, и Леон оказался просто жертвой обстоятельств! И что же он видит? Ди зашел к детективу извиниться за вчерашний прокол и пригласить его на вечерний чай, и ЧТО ЖЕ ОН ВИДИТ?? 

Оркотт спокойненько себе обнимается с одним из сильфов, а второй его раздевает! Такой разврат в его магазинчике! 

Кстати пришла в голову мысль, что раз Леон заключил с сильфами контракт, то вполне мог и вызвать их для удовлетворения своих извращенных и гнусных наклонностей!

Граф Ди развернулся и хлопнул дверью, стремясь поскорее покинуть обиталище разврата. Оркотт не оправдал его ожиданий и надежд! Это всего лишь человек с них низменными потребностями и от него не стоит ожидать большего!

Ди схватил свою чашку и разом выхлебал полкружки чая, обжигаясь. На глаза наворачивались слезы – как Леон мог поступить так низко? Как он мог так ошибиться в детективе? И почему вдруг он так переживает по этому поводу?

Эта мысль заставила Ди вытереть непрошеные слезы и крепко задуматься. А с какой стати его должно волновать, с кем Леон проводит свои ночи? В конце концов, это молодой мужчина, полный сил… И то, что он попросился жить к Ди, ничего не значит? Впервые в жизни потомок Хранителей стоял перед таким вопросом.

Сильфов Леон мог вызвать, но не заставить. Проказливые создания, скорей всего, сами были рады услужить ему. Но все же… Ди залился жгучим румянцем, вспоминая увиденную картину. Это так просто детективу с рук не сойдет!

В это же время в комнате Леон отчаянно сражался за последний предмет своей одежды, пытаясь объяснить сильфам, что вот там у него совершенно точно нет шрамов! Он хотел было броситься за Ди, но куда там! Хон и Оос держали его почище любых наручников. И лишь когда Леон додумался пригрозить им расторгнуть договор, те со смехом исчезли. Но время было безвозвратно потеряно – бежать за Ди не имело смысла теперь. Да и что вообще в его теперешней жизни имело смысл? Леон надел джинсы и отправился бродить по магазину, во внезапном суицидальном приступе решив заглядывать куда угодно. 

В некоторых комнатах с ним здоровались, в некоторых игнорировали, но нигде на него не набрасывались. В бамбуковых зарослях тигр и то проигнорировал. Девочка-дракон, подружка Криса, посмотрела сочувственно, но и только.

Кто такой Крис, Леон уже не помнил, да и не старался вспомнить. Все люди из его воспоминаний вдруг стали прозрачно-бумажными, ненастоящими и словно понарошку, как будто Леон выдумал их. 

Сейчас ему было одиноко. Когда не с кем даже поговорить – это уже диагноз. 

Оркотт бродил по морскому берегу, наблюдая, как постепенно светлеет небо, потом там же, на песке, и заснул.

Сильфы же в это время каялись перед Ди. Тот отстраненно слушал их вопли и стенания, что детектив хороший, что не нужно его выгонять, и решал, как быть дальше. Рина, неслышно появившись из тени, сообщила, что Оркотт бродит по комнатам и никого не слушает. И что вообще он в последние дни странный.

\- Ди, послушай, знаешь, что он мне сказал вчера? – кошка была не на шутку встревожена, - «А помнишь, Рина, как мы три года назад вместе разыграли Пон-Пона?»

\- И что? – Ди не понял. 

\- А то, что три года назад ни меня, ни Леона здесь не было! У него что-то с головой творится!

Ди, как мог, успокоил кошку и пообещал со всем разобраться. Но пришла пора кормить животных, открывать магазин, потом пришел первый покупатель, и он замотался и забыл.

Покупателем оказался немолодой мужчина, серьезный и представительный, лет сорока, в хорошем костюме. Он осмотрелся, с улыбкой замечая графа, возле которого сидело множество животных – ручных, по видимости.

\- О, здравствуйте, граф Ди! Вас мне рекомендовал мой старый друг, он был знаком еще с вашим отцом. Говорят, у вас есть, все что угодно! Мне хотелось бы… - он замер, в восхищении разглядывая прекрасного леопарда, грациозно проскользнувшего в комнату и замершего у ног Ди. 

\- Какое прекрасное животное! Но разве их не запрещено вывозить из Африки, или где там они живут? 

Ди в легком недоумении посмотрел на покупателя, потом на леопарда.

\- О, не беспокойтесь, все документы в полном порядке.

\- Конечно! – с хитрой улыбкой подмигнул мужчина. – Сколько вы хотите за него? Вижу, он без ошейника. Дрессирован? Значит, цена будет выше. Сколько?

Ди потрепал по волосам Леона, улыбаясь.

\- Простите, это мой питомец. Он не продается.

Мужчина чуть нахмурился и наклонился, намереваясь тоже погладить леопарда. Леон зарычал и тот поспешно отдернул руку.

\- Плачу вдвое, просто назовите свою цену. 

\- Он не продается. Но я могу предложить вам экземпляр не хуже… - Ди увел покупателя вглубь магазинчика. А Леона обступили остальные животные.

Оркотт не реагировал на внешние раздражители – и он рычал, если его пытались потрогать. Пон-Пона детектив чуть не укусил за попытку погладить его по голове. Но… Ведь покупатель уже не видел в Леоне человека?! 

Ди сердечно распрощался с упрямым мужчиной, так ничего и не купившим, и присел возле детектива.

\- Черт! Я не думал, что магазин так сильно повлияет на человека! – он задумался. Раньше не было таких прецедентов – но раньше тут не жили люди! Но с Леоном определенно надо что-то делать. Всего за несколько недель магазин полностью изменил его личность! Ди взял с низенького столика ошейник с поводком. Оркотт без проблем позволил посадить себя на цепь и пошел за Ди, когда тот потянул за поводок.

\- Хоть бы сработало… - бормотнул граф, выводя Леона на улицу. Тот спокойно шел за ним и Ди немного нервничал – ведь на самом деле, что он сейчас делал? Он вел полуголого парня холодной осенью на поводке прогуляться. Он то и дело ожидал услышать крик удивления. Но криков не было.

Леон, казалось, не обращал внимания на холод, размеренно шагая за Ди. Глаза его были пусты и лишь отслеживали резкие движения шарахающихся от них людей. До Ди наконец дошло, что, хотя люди не видят Леона в ошейнике, они видят леопарда без намордника. И эксцентричного хозяина зоомагазина, делающего таким образом себе рекламу.

Они вернулись обратно в магазин. Леон по-прежнему не обнаруживал никаких признаков своей личности и граф Ди помаленьку впадал в отчаяние.


	4. глава 4

Прошла еще одна длинная неделя в зоомагазинчике графа Ди. Леон сидел на цепи. Другие обитатели магазинчика не решались заходить к нему – детектив никого не признавал и вел себя временами весьма агрессивно, подпуская к себе лишь Ди. Тот пытался всеми возможными способами вернуть Леону разум, но ничего не работало.

Теперь Оркотт спал в комнате Ди – длинный поводок позволял ему двигаться по значительной части комнаты. Он исхудал – детектив не ел ничего приготовленного на кухне, а сырую пищу не принимал его организм. Сейчас рядом с ним бывал лишь сам граф и сильфы – тем, кто создан из воздуха, нечего бояться клыков леопарда. К тому же, если Хон видел Леона еще как человека, то Оос уже рассматривал интересной формы пятнышки на шкуре зверя.

\- Смотри, у него здесь был шрам и вот тут пятнышко вытянутое! Как тот шрам! – Оос гладил шерсть и отдергивал руку, когда Леон пытался укусить его за такую вольность.

Зверем Леон и в самом деле получился интересным – у обычных леопардов пятнышки в форме окружностей и отчетливо распознаются. У Оркотта же пятна были немного удлинены, в самом деле напоминая его шрамы.

Теперь в магазинчике царило уныние. Многие там любили Леона и страшная новость о его состоянии не давала покоя тамошним обитателям. Они обсуждали причины, способы лечения и будущее детектива. Самым простым казалось оставить Леона вне магазинчика на пару дней – может, ему станет лучше, но сам парень отчаянно сопротивлялся теперь при попытке вывести его на улицу, да и мало было людей в городе, согласных взять на постой дикого леопарда.

Леон постепенно становился зверем и даже Ди ничего не мог с этим поделать.

В тот день, когда ему почудилось при взгляде на Оркотта, что его очертания размылись и сквозь облик человека проглянул леопард, Ди не выдержал и вызвал дедушку.

Старший Ди долго осматривал Леона, потом принялся журить внука. Ди досталось за все! За самоуправство два года назад («Ты зачем показал ему наш истинный вид? Негодный мальчишка!»); за то, что позволил человеку остаться в магазине («Ты думаешь своей головой или только ешь в нее?»); наконец, дедушка прошелся по умственным способностям внука за то, что тот сам не додумался о причинах болезни Леона.

\- Еще самый последний выживший Ди жил и работал в этом магазине! Ты знаешь, сколько поколений Хранителей было здесь?! Магазин подстраивался под каждого своего хозяина, он сам обладает неким разумом! Как, ты думаешь, он может быть таким большим изнутри?

\- Я думал, так задумано… - пристыжено бормотал внук, втихаря пользуясь тем, что у его одежды широкие рукава и почесывая Леона за ухом.  
Старший закатил глаза – сейчас они уже не были похожи на братьев – скорее, на отца с сыном.

\- Магазин настраивается определенным образом на каждого своего обитателя. Но ведь чем животные, пусть даже такие редкие, отличаются от людей?

Ди открыл было рот, намереваясь послушно повторить все те отличия, которые дедушка вдалбливал ему с детства, но старший Ди не дал ему этого сделать.

\- Малыш, у животных, пусть даже они и выглядят, как люди здесь, нет никаких внутренних противоречий. Они цельны в своей натуре. Леон испытывал внутренний конфликт – это было необычно и ново для магазинчика, поэтому тот старался на свой лад помочь твоей новой зверюшке. И вот до чего дошло дело, – он грустно посмотрел на Леона, невозмутимо сидящего у ног его внука.

\- Внутренний конфликт? – Ди непонимающе смотрел на деда, а тот таким же взглядом смерил внука и внезапно расхохотался.   
– Так он не сказал тебе? Так и молчал, как дурак? Ох, какие же вы у меня оба глупые…

Старший граф Ди принял серьезный вид – не дело перед внуком дурачиться и сказал:  
\- Есть одно старое средство, как можно вернуть твоему другу разум. Но, понимаешь, если он не разрешит свой конфликт, то опять начнет становиться зверем, а я не уверен, что средство поможет несколько раз. Или ему придется покинуть магазин навсегда. Так что есть три варианта – выбирай. Стоит ему отведать нашей крови и Леон вновь станет человеком. Но, если не хочешь, то продай его мне. Симпатичный из него леопард вышел.   
Ди решительно отказался. Еще чего не хватало – продавать Леона Оркотта, детектива полиции!

Дедушка ушел дальше бродить по миру в поисках редких животных, а перед Ди встал нелегкий выбор. Он мог дать Леону лекарство и выгнать из магазина. Или же спросить о конфликте. Но больше всего ему хотелось отругать неразумного человека за то, что не рассказал, что теряет память и не пришел к Ди.

Без Леона в этом магазине будет скучно… С кем Ди будет пить чай и ругаться? Детектива уже даже полюбили здесь… а с магазином Ди договорится, если что!

Он решительно, хотя и зажмурившись, резанул палец маленьким ножичком. Леон недовольно завозился, принюхиваясь, откуда доносится такой манящий запах.

… И, в результате, очнулся, облизывая пальцы Ди. Некоторое время он еще смаковал пряный вкус, задумчиво облизывая губы и подбирая языком небольшие капельки, скатывающиеся с рассеченного пальца, а потом осознал…

\- Ди! Какого черта ты творишь?! – Леон отпрянул от улыбающегося графа, как монашка от развратника. В голове не укладывалось, что он сейчас делал! При одной мысли о том, как это выглядело со стороны, Леон покраснел. 

\- Леон, ты помнишь, что делал последние две недели? – граф внимательно следил за ним. Детектив замер на месте, будто задумавшись, и медленно кивнул головой, чисто механически облизнув губы, на которых еще был такой дразнящий вкус.

\- Ты чуть не продал меня! – от возмущенного вопля Ди поморщился. Леон подхватился на ноги, обвиняюще и совершенно невежливо тыкая в графа пальцем. – И водил на поводке!!!

\- Ты был опасен для окружающих! А теперь объясни мне, почему ты не сказал, что теряешь память?  
Оркотт потупился.

\- Я думал, ты знал…

\- И позволял тебе медленно превращаться в животное, теряя свою личность? Я думал, в детективы берут людей поумнее!

Леон внезапно растерял свой боевой запал и присел прямо на пол, обхватив колени руками.

\- И что теперь? Мне придется уйти? – от этой мысли стало совсем горько. Даже у зверей есть воспоминания – Леон помнил, хоть и немного смутно, как жил в комнате Ди. Спящий граф… Ди так забавно смущался, когда переодевался на ночь, даже прятался за ширму. Леон тихонько заурчал при воспоминаниях.

\- Не обязательно, – тихо подошедший граф погладил его по отросшим волосам. – Если ты скажешь, что тебя гнетет, я помогу с этим разобраться. Тогда ты сможешь остаться здесь.

Сказать ему? Леон уже отчаялся за два года когда – нибудь признаться Ди. Но… он уже согласился бросить свою жизнь, работу, даже Криса – просто ради того, чтобы остаться рядом с Ди. Что он теряет в таком случае? Да ничего, пожалуй, кроме иллюзии близости.

Поэтому, решившись, он поднялся и быстро заключил графа в обьятия – чтобы тот не сбежал в процессе признания.

\- Я схожу с ума по тебе. Я два года искал тебя и не мог забыть. Поэтому я хочу остаться в магазине, даже как животное – только прошу, не продавай меня, – он слабо улыбнулся.

Ди и не пытался сопротивляться обниманию. Ему было спокойно рядом с детективом. Леон единственный из людей, кто сам пришел в магазинчик, не испугавшись ни его обитателей, ни самого графа Ди. 

И теперь он всего лишь хотел остаться…

Ди так и не понял, как они добрались до кровати. Нежные поцелуи кружили голову, и совсем не страшно было раствориться в ощущениях, когда рядом был Леон. 

Детектив был осторожен – он вспомнил слова сильфов и наконец, понял их смысл. 

Ди так чувствителен… Он реагировал на любое прикосновение так ярко… Протяжный стон, когда язык Леона влажно обводит впалую ямочку между ключиц. Задыхающийся всхлип, когда широкие огрубевшие ладони обнимают тонкую талию, и ногти царапают выступающие позвонки на спине.

С Ди все, словно в первый раз, такое себе откровение, но ведь и у Ди он первый… Эта мысль заставляет Леона нервничать – все ли он сделает правильно, чтобы Ди не было больно, чтобы не навредить ему? 

Леон на мгновение отрывается от желанного тела и Ди краснеет, стараясь хоть как-то прикрыться краем простыни. А кожа у него такая тонкая, белая и под ней даже видно чуть голубоватые жилки, и Леон стесняется своего тела – если сравнить, то он тощий, жилистый и даже вполовину так не прекрасен, как Ди. Но его руки вполне гармонично смотрятся на этом совершенстве и Леон выцеловывает узоры на его теле, обнимая Ди. Тот улыбается, взъерошенный, и растрепывает волосы детективу – чтобы все по-честному. И оба смеются. 

Леон чувствует себя совершенно, неприлично счастливым, касаясь, целуя Ди и совершенно страшно идти дальше, осмелиться… Как тогда. Ди протягивал ему руки, а Оркотт был одурманен, но сейчас наркотика нет, есть только Ди…

Его совершенство само разводит ноги и у Леона перехватывает дыхание, когда он наблюдает за тем, как граф ласкает себя. Закрывая глаза и в смущении отворачиваясь, он все же делает это для Леона и все кажется совершенно нереальным. Дыхание срывается и он целует Ди, нещадно кусая ему губы в стремлении всегда обладать им. «Мой!» - одна мысль гремит по венам, растворяясь в крови.

Ощущать чужой член в руке – непривычно, а его вкус на губах еще более странен, но, тем не менее, в этот момент все кажется правильным. Ди стонет, изгибаясь и дрожа, пока Леон старается подготовить его. 

И нужно бы не спешить, и он старается, но куда там! Леон уже почти рычит, кусая себе губы до крови в стремлении успокоиться, и ему почти удается это, пока Ди с приглушенным вскриком не притягивает его к себе. «Давай уже!», - рваный выдох щекочет ухо и Ди сам – сам! – старается двинуться так, чтобы соединиться с Леоном. Его глаза закрыты, и детектив с почти щемящей сердце нежностью замечает тонкий узор кровеносных венок на его веках.

Дальше – все фрагментами. Обжигающе острое удовольствие, как никогда не было с девушкой. Ди кусает руку, чтобы заглушить свои вскрики и Леон еще успевает подумать, что завтра о них будет судачить весь магазин…

И весь мир взрывается, непостижимым образом сжимаясь в одну точку и в ней Ди. Ди стал его миром, и Леон никогда не променяет его на другой мир, другую жизнь.

Потом они долго лежат вместе. Ну как долго… Пока не появились сильфы и Леон пытается с руганью выгнать их, а Ди в это время прячется под одеялом и смеется, наблюдая за своим детективом. Им еще многое предстоит вместе пережить и сильфы, пожалуй, это еще малое зло. 

Ди счастлив. Настолько, насколько может быть счастлив Хранитель с человеком.

А потом выясняется, что приходящие в магазинчик люди все равно не видят Леона. Они видят леопарда, и Ди даже нужно демонстрировать полиции разрешение на него. Вопреки его ожиданиям, Леон даже не впадает в депрессию по этому поводу. Магазин принял его – пусть даже таким странным методом и Оркотт отнюдь не чувствует себя ущемленным, отныне и навсегда потеряв право выходить на улицу самостоятельно – иногда Ди выгуливает его. На поводке, естественно, и Леона очень забавляют испуганные людские взгляды на леопарда без намордника.

А еще Леона забавляет тот факт, что, несмотря на то, что все в магазинчике знают о них (а многие так вообще стараются присоединиться, но Оркотт очень ревнив), Ди до сих пор кусает ладонь, стараясь не шуметь. И Леон старается изо всех сил, чтобы у него это не выходило.

 

07.03.12-10.03.12


End file.
